


Forget-me-not

by BeFreeBeHappyA012



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: But Not Much, Fluff, Heartwarming, M/M, Mostly Fluff, semi-angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeFreeBeHappyA012/pseuds/BeFreeBeHappyA012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Dezel and Zaveid's first official meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more content! I had to contribute somehow ;3

He watched the other seraph’s movements closely in an attempt to memorize it all. A swift upwards strike sent the pendulum sailing with a deadly sort of accuracy; impaling itself into one of the many wooden targets hung amongst the trees.

If Zaveid had glanced over his shoulder to find the young seraph’s green head poking out from behind a leafy bush, he would’ve said that Dezel’s eyes held a look of awe in them, much to the young seraph’s denial but Zaveid didn’t look back and Dezel was convinced that he had never been spotted. Often times he would sneak out to watch the other wind seraph practicing with his pendulum, envious of his strength. He wanted to be able to fight just like him so Dezel figured if he watched him he’d be able to mimic the other seraph’s fighting style.

Another flick of Zaveid’s pendulum sent it spiralling in a precise arc, slicing an inch through a few of the targets and Dezel became entranced once more.

How did he get so skilled? Dezel gave a small frustrated sigh. More importantly, would he be able to become as good as the other Seraph?

Suddenly Zaveid groaned loudly and mumbled something like, “well, I’m done for the day” as he stretched and turned round, heading in the direction from which he had come.

And that meant towards Dezel’s hiding spot.

Scrambling for cover, Dezel ran a few paces ahead of Zaveid and ducked behind a boulder large enough to keep a brash young wind seraph hidden from the eyes of others. As Zaveid sauntered by, Dezel watched him with a calculating stare until he was out of sight and most likely almost back at camp. Creeping from out behind the rocky boulder, he retraced his steps to the small clearing where Zaveid came to train daily. The sun was still in the cloudless sky and that meant that Dezel had time to put his plan into action. The young wind seraph stooped down and roughly snatched Zaveid’s forgotten pendulums from where they lay on the small log. He held the handle in his open palm and stared at it, wondering if he could mimic the older seraph’s style.

Only one way to find out, Dezel thought grimly as he tucked his fingers into the indented notches of the pendulum’s handle.

He glared at one of the targets as if it could stare back and slowly, he lifted his hand in a ready position to take a swing at it. Dezel swung the pendulum down hard with an accentuated grunt and it ricocheted off a tree, barely leaving an indent. His eyes widened as the pendulum’s blade came careening in his direction and he waved his arm in an attempt to direct it’s path elsewhere. Letting out an alarmed cry as the blade nipped his cheek, Dezel clenched his eyes and covered his head with his free hand and waited until the pendulum’s bob died down to a rhythmical swaying. Luckily it hadn’t hit him again.

The young wind seraph opened one eye then quickly took a defensive look around to make sure no one had witnessed his disastrous first attempt. He was grateful that he had only tried with one of the pendulums instead of two. That could’ve ended even more unfavourably.

Dezel touched the small scratch mark left on his cheek and drew his gloved hand back to see a splotch of crimson. He swore under his breath and glared down at the pendulum in his other hand. He would not give up yet.

Readying the weapon once again, Dezel swung it horizontally this time and it grazed the target, leaving a small dent behind.

“Yes!” the young seraph exclaimed, a crooked grin on his face. He prepared himself for it’s return and stepped to the side as he swung it in a shaky vertical motion. The pendulum missed the target and the momentum carried it back towards him. A cry escaped from Dezel’s lips as he toppled backwards in an effort to dodge the sharp end and he groaned in irritation.

“Damn it!” he glared at the pendulum on the ground beside him and dug his fingers into the uneven grass, pulling chunks out.

Zaveid made it look all too easy.

The wind seraph sighed and picked himself up from off the ground, the weapon in hand. He would simply have to keep trying until he got it right.

 

 

Zaveid stifled a yawn as he stretched and wiped the clean water from his brow. The sun had continually inched downwards and now dusk was slowly approaching. Bed time.

It wasn’t like he usually went to sleep this early but he felt like he had earned it (although if one were to ask him, Zaveid couldn’t tell them how).

He ran a hand through his long bangs as he sat down heavily, pushing stray strands of damp hair away from his face.

Ugh, damp hair.

With a nonchalant sweep of his hand a refreshing gust of wind blew through his hair, drying it and tangling it in the process. When you were a seraph of the wind what else were you supposed to use your powers for? Zaveid didn’t have a problem with abusing his skills so he did as he pleased.

He reached behind him and felt for his gun, Siegfried, double checking that the weapon was still there. Feeling the familiar hilt in his grasp he checked his pockets for his pendulums and Zaveid’s brow narrowed when there was nothing there.

“Well, damn,” Zaveid sighed. “Must’ve left ‘em back in the forest.”

Standing up with a frown, Zaveid made his way back to the clearing.

“And I was just about to take a nap too.” He grumbled, pushing a thin tree branch out of his way.

Abruptly he stopped as a faint voice reached his ears. Zaveid cocked his head to the side and used the wind to reach out, drawing the voice closer. It sounded like some kid grunting and cursing and Zaveid raised a skeptical eyebrow as he continued his walk, more alert. Even without his weapon of choice, he wasn’t concerned if the need to fight aroused; it was just some little lost kid, right?

Reaching the clearing, Zaveid saw a figure on the ground who was obviously struggling. He sauntered forward and placed both hands on his hips, a lopsided grin covering his face as he recognized the young wind seraph on the grass. It was that brazen kid who would always spy on him while he trained. That one was always getting himself into some kind of trouble and now it seemed like he’d gotten more than he’d bargained for.

“Hey, kid,” Zaveid said, stopping a few feet behind him. “need some help?”

Startled, Dezel almost squeaked but he stopped himself and rolled around to face the newcomer.

“No! I’m fine. So just get lost.” Dezel continued to struggle and Zaveid couldn’t help but laugh. The kid had managed to get the pendulums wrapped tightly around him, resulting in one tied up little wind seraph. Literally tied up.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it.” Zaveid managed once he had stopped laughing. “Even I’ve never gotten myself all wound up like that. You have some talent, pipsqueak.”

Fuming, Dezel yelled as he rolled around in an attempt to loosen the bonds. “Stop looking at me! Just leave, I can handle myself!”

Zaveid crossed his arms and shifted his weight onto one leg. This kid was really determined, he’d give him that much. All he lacked was strength. Perhaps that was something Zaveid could teach him.

“Kid, you’re not gonna get very far if you keep doing that. Why don’t you let me give you a boost?” Zaveid took a few steps forward and squatted down so that he was closer.

Dezel ceased his thrashing and looked up at the older wind seraph, his grimy hair in his eyes and a small frown, that could very well have been a pout, on his lips.

“I don’t need your help. I can do this on my own.”

Zaveid shrugged. “Then I guess I’ll just sit here till you figure yourself out. Those are my pendulums after all and I’m gonna need ‘em back.” He sat down on the grass and rested his chin on one hand, eyes still on Dezel.

The young wind seraph was still for a moment, as if he were contemplating but he soon returned to his rolling about on the ground, arms fighting against the strings around him. The air was filled with the sounds of Dezel’s grunts and occasional curses.

“Are you gonna give up already, shorty?” Zaveid asked. “I’m getting kinda bored.”

“No. Just shut up!” Dezel panted.

Zaveid sighed. “You’re just gonna end up hurting yourself.”

“What’s it to you?”

“Well, nothing so long as you don’t wreck my pendulums.”

“You’re the one who left them here in the first place. Maybe you shouldn’t have been so careless.” Dezel sneered.

“That’s not really fair of you to say seeing as you’re the one who’s being careless all tied up.” Zaveid shrugged. “Like I said, I never made a rookie mistake like that.”

Dezel made an incoherent exasperated noise and made one last attempt to break free from the bonds before giving up, lying face first on the grass.

“You done now?” Zaveid asked.

“Go away.” Came Dezel’s muffled voice.

Zaveid stood up with little effort and ambled towards the other wind seraph. “I’m not leaving without these, kid. So just try not to squirm while I getcha outta there, ‘kay?”

“Don’t touch me.”

Dezel was about to roll away but Zaveid was quicker. He threw one leg on the other side of the younger seraph and sat on him to prevent him from escaping.

“Jeez, why do youngsters have to be so difficult these days?” Zaveid said as he tried to find the start of the knotted strings.

“Get the hell off me!” Dezel shouted and kicked his legs but to no avail.

“Man, for a little guy you’re pretty tough.”

Zaveid’s fingers found the knot and he worked at it swiftly, pulling the strings here and pushing it there. He placed a hand on Dezel’s shoulder and guided him over onto his side to be able to reach more of the string.

“But, y’know, if you stopped moving I could get this done faster.” He said.

“I didn’t even need your help.” Dezel grumbled.

Zaveid smirked. “Well your arms are pretty much stuck so you’d have a hell of a hard time unwinding all this, shorty.”

“Whatever. Just hurry it up already.”

Zaveid chuckled. “What? Are all young seraphs ungrateful little twerps like you nowadays?”

Dezel snorted but didn’t say anything, having no comeback to retort with. He had relaxed a bit and now Zaveid had an easier time getting him free. It was silent for a while with only Zaveid’s fingers guiding him and Dezel quietly obeying. The sun had sunk lower in the darkening sky and the air was chillier now but nothing the two couldn’t handle. They were wind seraphs after all.

“So how come you’re always watching while I train?” Zaveid asked, breaking the silence. “Not that I don’t mind an audience, it’s just a little weird.”

Dezel shifted his position so that he wasn’t facing Zaveid. “I just wanna learn how to fight.” He mumbled.

“Hmm? Speak up, kid.”

“I wanna get stronger, alright? I wanna learn how to fight and your style seems. . . pretty cool.”

Zaveid clapped him on the back, startling him. “Aw, that’s sweet of you to say, pipsqueak. So you do have manners after all.”

“Shut up! I don’t care about manners. You don’t need ‘em on the battle field.”

“Well, you never know. Sometimes they’re good to have. Might getcha out of a tight spot.” Zaveid shrugged and continued untying the young wind seraph.

“It doesn’t matter. If I’m strong enough I can just fight my way through.”

“That’s not the way the world works, kiddo. Sometimes it’s better to run.”

“Well I don’t want to run. I wanna be able to face things. I’m not a coward.”

Zaveid patted Dezel’s head roughly. “You can’t back up those words until you can fight properly, right? How’d you like it if I taught you a thing or two about using pendulums?”

Dezel turned and looked up at him with wide eyes then he quickly wiped the hopeful expression off his face. “I guess so. It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

Zaveid laughed. “Right. Lemme finish gettin’ you undone here first.” He untangled the two strings and finally stood up, dusting himself off. “There you go, kid. Now get up and I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Zaveid tossed one of the pendulums to Dezel who caught it clumsily as he stood.

“We’ll start with one for now since two seemed a bit much for a young gun like you.” Dezel scowled at that but said nothing. “The trick’s all in the wrist and the momentum you give the blade to go off of.” Zaveid demonstrated by flicking the pendulum outwards at a diagonal angle aimed at one of the targets. Easily, the blade slashed through it but didn’t cut it fully in half.

“By having control over how much power you put into the swing, it’ll be easier to draw it back for another blow in case something else’s comin’ at you. Like this!” Zaveid turned and was able to hit another target to his left with ease. He swung it back and caught the string in his other hand to cease the movements.

Dezel watched it all in awe. Every movement was clean and precise, how would he be able to pull that off?

Zaveid saw the doubt on Dezel’s face and he ruffled his hair. “It’s alright shorty.” He said, winking down at him. “This is just your first crack at it. It’ll take some time to catch up to me.”

Dezel nodded and eyed the targets in front of him.

“Now it’s easier if you’re lower to the ground for balance so bend your knees.” Zaveid instructed and Dezel did as he was told. “Lookin’ good pipsqueak. Just raise your arm a little higher and swing it at an angle. Make sure you use enough power to get a good hit and then turn to strike that target on your right.”

“Right.” Dezel replied. He took a deep breath then swung hard at the target in front of him. The blade managed to graze the intended area and Dezel felt an exhilarated rush sweep through him as he used the momentum to aim the pendulum at his next target. His movements were too wide and the pendulum’s edge swung to his left towards Zaveid who caught it before it could do any damage.

“Whoa there, rookie. Almost took my head off.” Zaveid said as he placed the end of the pendulum into Dezel’s free hand. “Just remember to make it a quick motion.” He demonstrated again with a swift hand gesture.

Dezel groaned. “I’ll never be good enough! I’m not good at anything.”

Zaveid crouched down so that he was closer to Dezel’s height. “Hey now little guy, that’s not true. I didn’t start off this perfect. In fact I was self-taught so I had to learn the hard way.”

Dezel frowned and stared up at Zaveid with dismal, wide eyes. “You think so?”

Zaveid smiled. “I know so.”

Dezel held Zaveid’s determined gaze for a moment then looked back at the targets. The older Wind Seraph placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Well, how about we practice more tomorrow and I take you back now? You can hang out with me if ya like.” Zaveid nodded his head in the direction of where he came. “It’ll take you a while to get used to the basics but you’ve actually got a lotta potential.”

Dezel felt a swell of pride at Zaveid’s words but tried his best to hide it. “’kay.”

Zaveid smirked at Dezel and ruffled his hair. “Let’s go, squirt.”

Dezel gave him back his pendulums and followed Zaveid back into the forest. He trudged along as the other wind Seraph sauntered, each step seeming to be casual but Zaveid never faltered and Dezel wondered how someone could act as cool as the Seraph in front of him.

Zaveid turned his head slightly over his shoulder so that he was looking about where Dezel was. “Hey, I never got you name, kid.”

“It’s Dezel.”

Zaveid smiled, as if reminiscing. “Dezel. Hmm. Nice name. Well all right Dezy, I’m Zaveid. And don’t you forget it.”

Dezel scowled, his sharp teeth showing. “Yeah, yeah.”

Zaveid slowed his pace to walk beside Dezel. “Good. I mean, how could you forget someone as gorgeous as me?”

The young wind Seraph rolled his eyes and nudged Zaveid in the hip with his elbow. “Shut up, I don’t care about that.”

“Oh, ouch. That’s harsh, Dezy.” Zaveid laughed.

“Whatever.”

The older wind Seraph sighed contently and stared up at the blinking stars in the endless night sky. He hadn’t even noticed how quickly it had gotten dark.

“Zaveid?”

The wind Seraph lowered his head to look at Dezel as he spoke. “Yeah?”

“I’m really glad that I met you. I mean, you’re the only one who’s ever given a damn about me.” Dezel glanced at the ground then abruptly shifted his gaze back to Zaveid. “I’ll always remember this day.”

Zaveid smiled, sincere. He placed his hand on Dezel’s untamed hair. “Me too, Dezy. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably edit this eventually the next time I read it. 
> 
> Please comment!! :)


End file.
